The Amazing Spider-Man 2
The Amazing Spider-Man 2 is the tentative title of the upcoming sequel to ''The Amazing Spider-Man''. Plot For Peter Parker, life is busy – between taking out the bad guys as Spider-Man and spending time with the person he loves, Gwen, high school graduation can’t come quickly enough. Peter hasn’t forgotten about the promise he made to Gwen’s father to protect her by staying away – but that’s a promise he just can’t keep. Things will change for Peter when a new villain, Electro, emerges, an old friend, Harry Osborn, returns, and Peter uncovers new clues about his past. Cast *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy *Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson *Dane DeHaan as Harry Osborn *Jamie Foxx as Max Dillon/Electro *Paul Giamatti as Rhino *Colm Feore as a to-be-confirmed character *Chris Cooper as Norman Osborn *Sally Field as May Parker *Martin Sheen as Ben Parker *Felicity Jones as a to-be-confirmed character Production History Series co-star Emma Stone said The Amazing Spider-Man will be the first in what is envisioned as a new series.Emma Stone Talks Spider-Man Reboot & Death of Gwen Stacy Columbia Pictures said in March 2011 that it had contracted James Vanderbilt to write a sequel to The Amazing Spider-Man,James Vanderbilt Returning to Pen 'Spider-Man' Sequel (Exclusive) and in August 2011, Sony announced a release date of May 2, 2014.Sony Dates ‘Amazing Spider-Man’ Sequel Columbia Pictures confirmed that Marc Webb will be directing the Amazing Spider-Man sequel.Marc Webb Is Directing ‘Amazing Spider-Man 2′; Emma Stone In Talks Star Trek writers Alex Kurtzman & Roberto Orci, and Jeff Pinkner (Fringe) wrote the screenplay, based in part on a draft from The Amazing Spider-Man scribe, James Vanderbilt. Shooting is supposed to begin in feburary 2013.'Spider-Man 2': Marc Webb to spin sequel with Andrew Garfield Trivia *In August 2011, eleven months before the release of "The Amazing Spider-Man", Sony announced the release date for this sequel. *On September 28, 2012, it was confirmed that Andrew Garfield will reprise his role as Spider-Man, while Marc Webb has been confirmed to return to direct this sequel. *On October 12, 2012, Shailene Woodley was confirmed to play Mary Jane Watson. *On November 1, 2012, it was reported that Jamie Foxx is in the talks of playing the main villain. It was later confirmed that the next Spider-Man villain will be Electro. On December 3, 2012, Jamie Foxx officially got the role of Electro. *Dane DeHaan, Alden Ehrenreich, Brady Corbet, Eddie Redmayne, Sam Claflin, Douglas Booth and Boyd Holbrook were considered to play Harry Osborn. Dane DeHaan was officially cast as Harry on December 3, 2012. *Jamie Foxx stated that Electro will not be wearing his classic costume from the comics. *Jamie Foxx is the first Oscar winner to portray a Spider-Man villain. Gallery day43.jpg|Set pic. venommaybe.jpg|Marc Webb's hint for the movie, featuring Richard and Mary Parker's locker at Oscorp. hr_The_Amazing_Spider-Man_2_1.jpg|Spider-Man's new costume and based of his classic costume from Shattered Dimensions and Edge of Time games. 1361888322 sp1.jpg amazing-spider-man-hanging.jpg andrew-garfield-022513-pg-211.jpg andrew-garfield-022513-pg-221.jpg efgrwgedrg.png erg45y45y.png ergegrdtg.png infphotos718028.jpg infphotos718029.jpg infphotos718030.jpg infphotos718031.jpg sp3.jpg TASM-2-Set-photo-6.jpg movies-the-amazing-spider-man-2-still-1.jpg|First time look at the new "gnarly" web shooters 1361856715.jpg|Set Photo. wxfx4yp.jpg|Daily Bugle van spotted on set. Andrew and Emma on TASM2.jpg|Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone on set. References Category:The Amazing Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man films Category:Upcoming Films